nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amanda Bynes
Amanda Laura Bynes is an American former actress, singer, and fashion designer. Bynes appeared in several successful television series, such as All That and The Amanda Show, on Nickelodeon in the mid to late 1990s and early 2000s, and in 2002, she starred in the TV series, . She transitioned to a film career. Her first film break came in 2002 where she starred alongside other child star Frankie Muniz in the comedy before starring in several other films aimed at teenage audiences, including , , , , and . She appeared on All That from its third season replacing Angelique Bates until the sixth season, from 1996 to 2000. She was the host and star of The Amanda Show from 1999 to 2002. Because of her Nickelodeon roles in the mid-to-late 1990s, she was also a recurring panelist on the game show Figure It Out, which aired during that time, appearing in 52 episodes. She also appeared in a 1998 episode of Blue's Clues wishing Blue a Happy Birthday along with Michelle Trachtenberg. Later, from 2001-2002, she had a recurring voice role as Taffy on Rugrats, who was hired as the babysitter for the main characters. The All That character Dr. Bynes, played by Josh Server, is named after her father, Rick Bynes, who is indeed a dentist. Among her most notable characters on All That were the advice-giving Ashley. On The Amanda Show, she played Melody, Cynthia Worthington, Lula Mae, Amber, and Penelope Taynt. She has won six Kids' Choice Awards, four for Favorite Television Actress on All That and The Amanda Show, including one for both shows in 2000, and two for Favorite Movie Actress, first for and then for What a Girl Wants. For the latter, it was awarded at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards, which aired on April 3 of that year, her 18th birthday. Gallery Amanda Bynes.jpg The-amanda-show-amanda-bynes-11507741-640-480.jpg The-amanda-show-amanda-bynes-11057168-632-476.jpg All-that-amanda-bynes-11538429-640-480.jpg|Amanda in the sketch Ask Ashley A8681i0 Amanda Show-250.jpg aj2.JPG|Amanda in Amanda's Jacuzzi Amanda.jpg The Amanda Show characters.jpg The-amanda-show-amanda-bynes-11507717-640-480.jpg th472RXW36.jpg|Amanda Bynes in the season 3 of All That intro (1996-1997) and seasons 1-3 of All That intro sequence (1994-1997) Amandaseasonfourandfive.gif|Amanda Bynes in the seasons 4-5 of All That intros (seasons 4-5 of All That intro sequence) (1997-1999) IMG 20121005 192753.jpg|Amanda Bynes in the season 6 of All That intro (2000) Hate.png nickelodeon magazine march 1997 all that amanda bynes interview only lrg.png|Amanda Bynes as a new cast member of All That interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, March 1997 Amanda_Bynes_KCAs_97.png|Amanda Bynes on the Orange Carpet for the Kids Choice Awards at the Grand Olympic Auditorium in Los Angeles on April 19, 1997 Nickelodeon Magazine May 2001 Nick Cannon Amanda Bynes interview.jpg|Bynes and Nick Cannon interview each other in Nickelodeon Magazine May 2001. Amanda biking.jpg|Amanda riding a bike Amanda Bynes interview Ooze News Nickelodeon Magazine Nov 1999.jpg|Bynes interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, November 1999 Amanda Bynes and Michelle Trachtenberg.jpg|Amanda and Michelle wishing Blue a happy birthday. External links * * Category:All That cast members Category:Females Category:Figure It Out panelists Category:Singers Category:Kids' Choice Awards winners Category:Rugrats cast members Category:The Amanda Show cast members Category:1980s births Category:Hosts Category:Voice actors